Attorney Bingo
was a Lawyer-Type HumaGear that competed in a competition against Naoto Ichimori using the Zaia Spec before Gai Amatsu used a ZetsumeRiser and the Vicarya Zetsumerise Key to transform him into the second . History Bingo was approached by Aruto and Izu as he was asked by Aruto to participate in the "Court Trial" Challenge of Workplace Competition and was appointed as Yuto's Lawyer. Bingo agreed to Aruto's request. During the Court Trial challenge, Bingo shown the video evidence where Yuto was seen on the crowd as He win one of the Taro's abdomen and Bingo was about to give the evidence to the judge but was opposed by Naoto Ichimori and have several opposing arguments on each other. When he left the court with Aruto and Izu, he was attacked by Dynamaiting Lion Raider but soon was escorted by Izu to a safe place. Later, Bingo, along with Aruto and Izu arrive at Gai Amatsu's Office as Aruto asking Naoto about the Zaia Spec that was dropped by Dynamaiting Lion Raider is Naoto's Zaia Spec while Bingo accuse Naoto as Dynamaiting Lion Raider who attacked him but was immediately denied by Naoto himself as he told them that he is not Dynamaiting Lion Raider as his Zaia Spec was stolen by someone. Bingo then examine Naoto and was shocked because Naoto is telling the truth. As Bingo Become stressed, Ark suddenly hack his programmed mind but ZetsumeRiser and Vicarya Zetsumerise Key soon were put on Bingo's waist by Gai and transform him into Vicarya Magia and later was defeated and destroyed by Thouser's Jacking Break (with Flaming Tiger Progrise Key power). Bingo then was rebuilt again by Hidden Intelligence and decide to work together with Isamu Fuwa to solve the Marriage scam case. Later, Bingo Found a settlement point for the marriage scam case and shown the new evidence to the judges and people on the court from Fuwa's Investigation and told the judges that Yuto is not the perpetrator as he said that Yuto also is the victim when Fuwa caught the true perpetrator and bring out Masuji Narusawa in the front of people as Fuwa told them that Masuji is the true perpetrator and was behind the Marriage Scam case. Bingo then was applaused by Naoto that he had succeeded to proof the innocence of his client. Later, Bingo along with his partner was seen with Yuto on the press conference after Yuto was found not guilty and was released from court by the judges. Magia Form Vicarya Magia Statistics *'Height:' 228.6 cm *'Weight:' 162.0 kg Bingo transforms into the by using the Vicarya Magia Zetsumerise Key in the ZetsumeRiser. Arsenal * : The durable drills covering the Vicarya Magia's head and both arms. Abilities *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Vicarya Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. *'Tunneling': Using its Dris Nailers, the Vicarya Magia can burrow underground through solid matter. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 21 Equipment *ZetsumeRiser *Vicarya Zetsumerise Key Personality Behind the Scenes Portrayal Attorney Bingo is portrayed by who previously portrayed in . Etymology "Attorney Bingo" in Japanese is an alliteration, with the word "bingo" sounding similar to the Japanese word for . Notes *Bingo is the first HumaGear to use a ZetsumeRiser since the introduction of the Ark Magia. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 21: Objection! That Trial **Episode 22: He Still Didn't Do It Category:HumaGears Category:Robots Category:Snail Monsters Category:Extinct Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Magia